


Then...Do It

by Galya



Series: Falling [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Literati (Gilmore Girls), Making Love, Making Out, Nakey, Sex, Sexytimes, Very into the literati dont get mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galya/pseuds/Galya
Summary: Rory and Jess have spent a weekend working on their writing and end up doing more than that. Extended scene from "Falling".





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "Falling" then you just need to know that they have rekindling their friendship and attraction over two days with arguments and discussions. They are at the Gilmore estate. AYITL/ AU

An ice cold rain drop fell on Jess’ head, then another. His eyes met Rory's in defeat, as the sky opened up on them in front of the pool house. Quickly the rain began to saturate their clothing as they ran inside Rory’s old bungalow.

“Shit that’s cold!” Jess screeched as he slammed the door behind her.

Rory nodded, her shoulders beginning to shake. “C-come on.”

She lead him towards the bathroom and they both grabbed fine egyptian cotton towels and swaddled themselves. As they furiously wrang out their hair a nervous laugh began to bubble up in Rory. “You know what the worse thing is?”

“Diphtheria?”

“Wet underwear.”

“That was my second guess.”

………..

The rain swirled outside creating a wall of water, making it hard to see the main house in the distance. Rory sat on her old custom designed couch, wrapped in a duvet. She relished the way it felt around her bare skin as her clothing was hang drying in the bathroom.

“Your grandmother could have installed a dryer in preparation for such an occasion as this.” Jess huffed as he jumped onto the couch, another blanket wrapped around him, His shirtless torso partially peaking out.

“How dare you even fathom the thought of a Gilmore doing laundry,” Rory gasped playfully. “The fact that I know what fabric softener is, would make her kvetch.”

He sighed, making a nest of his blanket. “I turned the air up.”

“Good,” she smiled pitifully, her wet hair making her shiver.

“Still cold?”

She nodded stiffly.

“Then come here,” he laughed, extending out his bare arm. “Shared body warmth.”

“I’m naked,” she laughed.

“I've seen more scandalous bathing suits on TMZ.”

“No, for real,” she laughed. “I am naked. You are still in your underwear?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “About to cook up some meth in a second.”

“Don’t tell my grandmother you sat with a wet butt on her couch.”

“A bare butt would be better?”

“Nothing is worse than wet underwear.”

Jess began to laugh loudly. “So, I take it you finally bought some?”

“Yes,” she tutted. “Obviously. Very cute and five for twenty five bucks, on sale”

“How frugal.”

He tossed back his head and felt the water droplets drip down his neck. It made him shudder, so he shook his head violently like a dog. The water went spraying everywhere jolting her skin with an ice cold sensation.

“Stop!” 

He grinned mischievously and did it again, leaning forward, aiming at her. She reached out, the duvet slipping off her shoulder as she playfully smacked him to stop.

“You’re evil incarnate,” she chortled, barely able to place her hand on his head, to make him stop.

With a laugh he settled down and her hand slipped from the water, down the side of his face. She felt a familiar jolt in her stomach and smiled weakly, pulling back her hand begrudgingly. They stayed there smiling at each other as whistles of the storm outside filled the silence.

“So, when you are interested in a woman,” Rory whispered. “You said you let them know, right?”

He blinked for a moment, but didn’t scoot back. “Yes.”

Her face did not attempt to hide her disappointment. “Oh.”

“Unless,” he added warmly. “We have history and she is naked under a blanket, in front of me and I don't want to seem like I am taking advantage of the situation.”

If she didn’t have the duvet, she was sure she would be warm enough by the flush that went through her body, suddenly.

“Rory,” he continued, a soft smile on his lips. “Tell me what you want to do.”

Rory thought for a moment, her breath hitched in her throat. She met his eyes and with a confident smile replied. “Kiss you.”

“Then...do it.”

Their faces grew closer and softly their lips met again after almost a decade apart. It was as if no time had passed the moment they touched. Their lips remembered instantly what to do. But, the barrier that they had never broken before, now hung between them. They had never been this unclothed before each other, causing both to fear being the first to cross the line, to go too far. 

But inevitably, the embrace began to grow feverish, their hands gripping desperately to each other's shoulders and hair. They aren't children anymore, so, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore stopped thinking and the firm grip she had on the duvet released. She let it slip away completely and closed the gap between them.

It would be a lie to say that Rory had never wondered what it would feel like to be this intimate with him. She had thought about it...a lot. They had had many makeout sessions back when they dated, clothes on, some exploration of brave hands, but never more than that. Even though she had wanted to go further, her fear of the unknown would over power. Now she had nothing to fear.

She fell back on the sofa, the duvet beneath her as he shifted himself to be just above her. Supporting himself on his hands, he kissed her again, making a slight moan, that was probably the most sensual sound she had ever come out of him. 

In her thirty two years of life she honestly had had only a handful of lovers. She was a serial monogamist, like her mother. One night stands and flings, were not something she dabbled in. Except with the Wookie. Who, as hard as she tried to make fun of the odd situation, had been a rather delightful trist. Each sexual encounter had been their own moment in her mind and body. Dean was scary and new. Thrilling but awkward. Logan was purely passion, though a power struggle at times. 

Jess was brand new to her. Her friend. Her ex boyfriend who was removing his wet boxers and kissing her neck. She wanted to laugh from happiness and amusement, but was sure he would take it the wrong way. He slid his hands down her torso drawing back her attention and she had to sit up to truly take in his body.

When did he look like this? She remembered he was in shape, but he was-

“You okay?” He breathed and she realized she was openly ogling him.

“Yes...it's just ..were you always a missing Hemsworth brother? I don't remember you being from Aus-”

Jess pressed his lips to quiet her, but she could feel his lips part slightly in a laugh. Then as his kissing trailed down her throat, she fell back again, enjoying the feeling of his lips and hands. She found his hands were far braver now than when they were seventeen, one cupping her breast, while the other found its way between her thighs.

Her breath was hitched in her throat as the shudder of pleasure ran through her. Their eyes met again and she could see his snarky smirk, so proud of himself. He let his lips trail down her chest to her waist. Without hesitation he continued to her hip bone, letting his teeth gently graze against it.

“What are you doing?” She asked, eyes heavy.

“What do you think I'm doing?” He smirked, letting his fingers caress her sex once more.

She arched her back crying as he replaced his hands with his eager tongue. Her gasping increased as her body rocked and writhed. His strong hands had to grip her hips to steady her. Rory very rarely enjoyed that sort of sensation. In most areas Logan had been a great lover, but in some areas, he had been selfish.

Rory's apex was apparent and with a proud grin, Jess scooted his body back up, facing her. “Ready for me?”

“Are you kidding?”

His forehead against hers, he slowly guided himself in. It was like she had been made to fit with him. They pressed against each other, rocking slowly with one another. But, the want grew quickly and her fingers gripped at his back, urging him to go faster and stronger. Without any verbal instruction, Jess began to push into Rory. Both gasping loudly, their bodies bouncing back from the springs of the sofa.

A word or two tried to find their way from his throat. "Like it?"

"Hell yes."

Quickly his hands lifted her up and readjusted her body, swinging her legs up against his chest. A surprised squeak escaped her lips as he reached deeper inside from the new position. With her feet rested on his shoulders, he went into a rapid pulse, riding into her fast. Her mind and thoughts were gone, the waves of desire consuming her repeatedly. She looked up into his brown eyes and locked that image of him, desiring her more than anything, in her mind.

"I'm...close," he grunted, unable to hold back years of tension.

She let her legs slip, greedily gripping his waist with them, her hands holding tight to his firm arms. Inside her body was shuddering pleasantly, she swore she could hear her pulse. His orgasm was surprisingly louder than she had expected from such a chill man. Her mind was swimming, but the knowledge that she had been the cause of that gutteral reaction sent electricity through her. Trying not to shake and lose his balance, he gripped the side of the sofa and slowly sank down, and rested upon her-sweaty and gasping for air.

“You dead?” She chortled and only heard a whimper in response.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFY SMUT! ok...I'm done. Lol


End file.
